channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerry
Kerry/Terry was a fictional﻿ character created and used by Channel TST ''as a running gag/in-joke in most of ''Channel TST's projects. She was typically portrayed as an attractive but decieving young female with brunette hair in a large bun, although she sometimes appeared with pink or ginger hair still retaining the 'bun' form. Appearances Channel TST '' Kerry appeared on the background for ''thesimpletonthing, hanging off the video bar with a hairdryer in her hand. She later appeared in the Autumn Idents - and therefore also [[BritBlox Autumn Rally 2011|''BritBlox Autumn Rally 2011 ]]- and subsequent idents as the flag girl. Both appearances saw her in her Roblox form, with a basic black torso. Roblox ''KerryNetwork ''is a profile owned by Jonateer used solely for pranks and the development of ''The Trololo Project. Kerry ''as a stand-alone figure appears in a few select Jonateer games; the most notable being the Autumn Ident place, but at the Channel TST Studios there is a morph which turns your player into Kerry. Dressing in the basic ''Kerry ''form with Pinktastic hair became a fad within the Robot Wars community, with profiles like WTLNetwork, texy11 and RobloxPizzaman3 switching their avatars for Kerry. In fact, all but two of Jonateer's many registered accounts are now dressed as Kerry. The lack of a Public Domain Pinktastic style hat in ginger meant that most of these accounts with Kerryitis had either pink or blue hair. Hobo Hotel ''Kerry's first official appearance was in the game Hobo Hotel ''as the character Kerrizilla69, one of few ''Kerries ''not to be portrayed as being a 'slut' - this characteristic was used for the character snb5710, who had been developed for the game over a year earlier. Instead, Kerrizilla69 was portrayed as an athletic and fit young woman, engaging in physical activities such as swimming and the fictional sport of launchball. It is revealed later in the game that she is in lust of Vince McFastbastard, who in turn is in lust of snb5710, who happens to be Kerrizilla69's 'BFF'. That Superhero Show ''Dr Kerry ''was one of the enemies that made up the Failsquad in ''That Superhero Show; her special power was the ability to fire lasers from her breasts - simply referred to as 'lazah-tittehs'. Her vehicle was the Titbulance, which was simply a pink golf caddy with two comical breasts in place of the headlamps. Prior to the events in That Superhero Show, Kerryman ''was in a relationship with ''Professor Platinum, until fellow Failsquadder Kazoobloke ''came and 'stole her heart'. Roblox Robot Wars ''Kerry ''was originally planned to make two appearances in ''The First Roblox War. The first appearance would see her handing a trophy to each champion, and the second appearance would see her modelling X56's new line of TST clothes. Due to the now-set uploading deadline, there was not enough time to produce either clips and therefore Kerry ''was omitted from ''The First Roblox War. During the All-Stars ''competition in ''The First Extreme Wars, Public Nuisance Mk V ''wore a Kerry wig upon its rear panel. The rest of the robot was painted in red with white replacing the areas originally in yellow. Origins (NSFW) The origins of ''Kerry ''were cited by the Jonateer as going back to 30th April 2011 in an episode of ''What's Really Happening. The episode claimed that Kerry ''was first mentioned in a Skype conversation inwhich "Jon, Bradley, Jimmy, Connor and Chris were in a house with several attractive women." Given the nature of the conversation, ''Kerry's birth could only be expected to be anything but SFW: 1:30:19 PM The Jonateer: See if you can get Kerry out of the bodybag for me. 1:31:39 PM Connah: Kerry is sniffing your X.﻿ 1:32:35 PM Connah: KERRYS NOSE IS BLEEDING :O 1:36:07 PM Connah: kerry is blowing me :3 Since then, Kerry ''has slipped into most conversations, no matter what the context. ''6:59:00 PM Connah: The meme being used as much as her Kerry yet? 5:56:54 PM david p q: Im a Kerryf*cker 5:34:05 PM Cimmy Jook: They had a baby and called it Kerry pq 8:17:35 PM I'm Having a Nervous Breakdown.: Kerry, You are electric. PM The Jonateer: Why? That's gonna take some beating, as a vicar once told me when faced with Kerry. Kerry ''is frequently portrayed as being a plasturbator - on occasions, in both senses of the word - , or being the victim of such. According to the original conversation from which she spawned, the original ''Kerry ''was killed, but a new one was bought from Whores R Us. Jon has since confirmed that ''Kerry ''is not based on a real person and was simply a "spur-of-the-moment thing. She Kerry has developed over time into the character we know today. The character has yet to offend anyone called Kerry but if it ever does, I apologise in advance." Inwhich case, the old disclaimer comes into use - this character is purely fictional; any resemblance to real people alive or dead is purely coincidental - and the 'real' Kerrys should be referred to as Frankerrinsteins, as they must have been created by a parallel universe during the One Night Stand. Rather scarily, the ''Urban Dictionary's first definition for 'Kerry' is: Category:Projects